Runaway Blonde
by ChibiTot-chan
Summary: She ran off with the silver imperial crystal when they needed it the most, now she is on the run from her own friends. She hides under the protection of the peace preventers, but can she bury the truth before it comes back for her?
1. A runaway

Authors Note: Alright. I have been in a lot of stress lately, so I'm praying this story will brighten up my mood, even if people don't like it or review.  
  
**************  
  
Runaway Blonde-  
  
Her heart was pounding as she continued to run, her legs beginning to hurt. She stopped on the side of the building, leaning against it as she tried to catch her breath, she looked up and around at her surroundings. The people just carried on walking by, not taking any notice to her.  
  
A smirk appearing on her face, as she picked up the object she had around her neck. This was the last place, they would look. She straightened up walking away in the opposite direction of where she was.  
  
It was a beautiful day she could hear children's screams of playfulness. She stopped in front of the park, peering into it, to see tiny children playing on the swing sets parents sitting on the benches watching their children play.  
  
This caused the girl to frown, would she have had children, if she stayed in her own time? If she did, would they be Darien's Children?  
  
A little girl with soft black hair in meatballs with soft blue eyes filled her mind. She frowned as she shook her head, no time to think of that. She needs a place to find to hide out. In a place like this they couldn't find her that easily.  
  
On the other side of the sidewalk a boy with brown hair was looking her way, a cheesy grin on his face. He was wearing a priest's uniform, with a braid.  
  
"Man, would you look at that" he said.  
  
His companion stopped to look at what he was yapping about. His cold eyes came up on a girl with long blonde hair, with pale skin and blue eyes. He looked from the girl to his friend who was drooling over the young women. But when he looked back to look at her, she was gone. [1]  
  
The girl walked into the crowd of people as she looked around the busy streets. She was still having no luck, in finding her a place. Her blue eyes narrowed, there had to be at least one hotel in this city where she could stay.  
  
She stopped as she felt something hit her arm, she wiped the liquid off. She frowned as she looked up at the sky, it became grey and rain began to fall slowly from the sky. Her eyes widening as she ran into a store, seeking shelter from the storm.  
  
"Great, just got here and it starts raining" she thought harshly.  
  
She tensed up as she heard footsteps behind her. Relaxing a little as she heard them stop, in fear of being seen she grabbed a magazine and shoved her nose in the book.  
  
"Usagi" a voice whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Important note  
  
[1] This is a scene from Samurai X, when Tomoe is pointed out by a rat of the group. So, as she disappears from sight, she intrigues Duo a little. 


	2. Voices in my head

Authors Notes: I was so thrilled to see what a response I got to the first chapter. I'm hoping everyone will like this second chapter, where there will be fillers for the first chapter.  
  
**************  
  
Runaway Blonde  
  
"Usagi" a voice whispered.  
  
Usagi paled as she heard her name. She was on an unknown space colony, a parallel universe from her own. She really wasn't expecting anyone to chase after her, well that was a lie. She knew very well they would, once they realized she was gone.  
  
She waited for the person to leave, after she refused to acknowledge the name. A frown crossed her face as she heard no shuffling of feet in fact she didn't hear anyone around. She was confused that she turned her head to look around.  
  
No one was there. Usagi sighed as she walked over to a small table, sitting down at a booth in the corner of the room. She looked out the window at the many pedestrian's that walked by the window. Some ran as the sun began to go down.  
  
Usagi walked out of the store, seeing the storm outside finally died down. She turned right walking further down town. The clicks of her shoes echoing through her ears, footsteps were heard walking behind her.  
  
Usagi frowned.  
  
She stopped to see if she was just imagining things, but the silence around her gave the answer. She was just a little paranoid, she began to start walking.  
  
As soon as she started walking she heard the sound of someone start up again. Whoever was stalking her, knew how to keep their presence hidden, a smirk crossing her face. She wasn't a soldier for unknown reasons.  
  
Usagi took one more step before she turned around to face her stalker. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with him. Well, whoever he was, it wasn't who she thought was in the first place. They stood there for a while, looking at each other.  
  
"Well babe, looks like you caught me" he said, grinning cheekily. Usagi studied him from head to toe, he was a little taller then her. He had long brown hair in a braid, which made him look like a girl. His attire consisted of a priest outfit.  
  
"Who are you, you are certainly no priest?" she said accusingly, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at him sternly.  
  
The man grinned as he started to walk up towards her. He stopped once he noticed she was taking him as a threat. He stopped a good safe distance from her, putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Whoa babe, no need to take me as a threat" he said.  
  
"For the last time, who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"What if I'm a priest?" he asked.  
  
"No priest would stalk a young woman. Therefore my friend, you are no saint"  
  
"What do you mean I'm no saint?"  
  
Usagi huffed as she turned back around to walk off from him. This man was the most infuriating man she had ever met, "He reminds me of Darien" she thought angrily. She stopped as the name crossed her thoughts.  
  
"Darien?" she asked.  
  
The name shook her up as she began to shake with tears. She wiped the tears away, as she ran away. There was no need to be thinking about the past right now she needed to find a place to hide.  
  
The boy stood there as he watched her retreating back. A sour look crossed his face as he thought of her accusations.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Stern blue eyes looked at him. "You are no saint" she said harshly.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
"Duo?" a voice called behind him. He turned around to see a boy with platinum blonde hair staring at him, a smile crossing duo's face. "Quatre my man" he said.  
  
It was night time now and she was still walking the streets. She squinted her eyes as the streetlights came on, blinding her for a while. She narrowed her eyes, this was just great. Thanks to that jerk, it was already night time and she still hadn't found a place to stay.  
  
Sally walked out of the building as she closed the building up. It was finally closing time she can finally come home and work on some of the papers.  
  
"Thankfully, the pilots will be here tomorrow" she thought.  
  
Sally stopped dead in her treks. A young girl lying on the bench caught her eye, this was definitely strange. She walked up behind the girl, peering over. The person was asleep, slight snoring coming from her. Sally put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"A fever?" she thought.  
  
Sally was surprised as she watched the girl jump back from the bench, staring straight at her. This was definitely a strange night.  
  
"Wonder if Wufei's up for babysitting?" she thought amusedly.  
  
Sally walked up to the scared girl, walking slowly to show her she meant no harm. The girl just stood there, watching her with a skeptical look. There was something wrong here.  
  
"You have no place to go?" Sally asked.  
  
Usagi blinked looking up at her. She quickly looked the other way. She snorted, so she was a dead give away on that. But still, where did this woman come from?  
  
***************************  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed.  
  
SailorSerenity2- Thank you, I didn't think it was at first.  
  
InvisibleRain- Well, I'm glad that I got you interested. I hope this chapter was a little bit more understandable of things.  
  
Miko no Tsuki- It's a crossover between SM/GW! 


End file.
